


Come Drown with Me

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, what happens afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Anyone else wonders what happened to Ben and Beverly after IT? Well wonder no more.





	Come Drown with Me

“Oh Ben!” Beverly Marsh gasped as she clutched the bed sheets of their hotel room. “Oh please! Make me forget about what happened, I don’t ever want to remember about Derry, about IT, about our friends, or Tom.” She ran her hands along the back of Ben’s head and pulled him closer to her pussy. She felt Ben’s tongue run gently in circles around her clit, his hands holding onto her thighs as she quivered in pleasure. She felt a finger slide into her with ease, slowly moving in and out, bending to find her G-spot. She felt safe with Ben, she knew that he would make this as pleasurable and painless as possible. He wasn’t like Tom, who would spit on his cock for lube and ram into her. Not even giving her the courtesy of rubbing her clit or pinching her sensitive nipples. “Oh Ben, please. I want you in me, I want to cum with you.!” Beverly moaned out as she held Ben’s head back from her pussy. 

Ben wasted no time on getting on top of her, lining his cock to the entrance of her, rubbing his cock head up and down the lips of her pussy. “You sure?” He said cautiously. She smiled warmly, her eyes locking with Ben’s. It was always supposed to be like this, just her and Ben together as one. She nodded as she reached forward to embrace him in a kiss, adjusting her hips to line up with Ben. She felt his large head breach her and moaned into Ben’s mouth. She felt him slowly moving more and more of himself into her, she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him forward. They both moaned in ecstasy, Beverly felt full and complete, Ben felt the warmth and tightness of her pussy as it clenched around his large penis. They both had a very faint memory of their time in the sewer, Ben was quick to orgasm, and if they remembered correctly, he was the only one to do so. 

Beverly pulled apart from their kiss to moan loudly as Ben shifted his hips to brush Bev’s G-spot with his cock. She felt him thrust more faster now but still gently, her wetness oozing out of her and running down onto the bedsheets. She moaned into Ben’s ears, wrapped her arms tightly around him, and moved her hips along with his thrusts. Ben took the hint, making his thrusts faster and deeper. His cock sliding in and out of her with ease, his balls slapping against her ass, and the noise of skin hitting skin filled the hotel room. Beverly was in heaven, her toes curled, her pussy becoming more and more wet, and her moans louder. She could feel a heat rise from her stomach; she was going to orgasm soon. “B-Ben. I’m, I’m gonna cum!” She stuttered out as Ben kept his pace, he pulled her into a wet kiss, his tongue seeking out her own. 

“Me too, Bev.” Ben said once he pulled his tongue away from hers. He moved himself to his elbows, moving one hand to touch Beverly’s hard nipple. That was it for Beverly. She screamed in pleasure as she orgasmed, shaking in pure bliss, her pussy clenched down on Ben’s cock. “Beverly!” Ben groaned out as he came with her, his penis pulsating as he shot her full of his semen. They held onto to each other as they came down from their high and gasping for air. 

Beverly giggled as Ben’s seed trickled out of her pussy, causing her to giggle a little more. Ben sat up, confused. “Just like old times, huh Ben?” She said as she pointed downwards between her legs, his sperm running down her thighs and onto the blankets. Ben smiled and looked back at her. Yes, just like old times.


End file.
